Amazed
by x0xmarie0x0
Summary: SUMMARY: When a song is playing at the radio... SPOILER: Between 'Brave New World' & 'There's no 'I' inTeam' maybe just before their first scene in 'TnIiT'... Callica/femslash


**TITLE:** Amazed  
**AUTHOR: **x0xmarie0x0  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**PAIRING:** Callie/Erica  
**SUMMARY: **When a song is playing at the radio...

**SPOILER: **Between ''Brave New World'' & ''There's no 'I' inTeam'' (maybe just before their first scene in ''TnIiT'')

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own nothing...

This is my first fic in english and the first time I write this pairing...

*Thank Fuzzyshy to beta''ing'' this fic...*

This fanfic is made for the comm's event on lj community ; erica_callie . The song is ''Amazed'' from ''Lonestar''.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I still don't know how I let it happen to me. For the first time since, I don't remember when, I let someone see who I was, be a part of my life, be my life actually.

It's maybe her 100 megawatt smile that capturea my attention but now, she just amazed me. Callie Torres is the girl, you know, the one that is often misunderstood but so loveable. The one that when she comes in your life it's hard to let her go. The one that just want to be loved but is so scared to let it happen. The one I love...

- - - - - - - - - -

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you  
- - - - - - - - - -

''What are you thinking about Erica ?'' Her voice got my attention back to were I am, Callie is driving me home because my stupid car just didn't want to start and she didn't want me to take a cab.

''Nothing... I was just listening to the song...''

''You like that song ?''

''Who doesn't ?'' She smiles at me.

''Is Erica Hahn a.k.a Athila the Hahn a romantic ?'' I don't think she knows how it makes me feel good when she's like this. For the first time since... Montgomery's visit, she seems to be 100% comfortable with me.

''Well, do you think I'm romantic ?''

''Oh yeah !'' She winks at me, stops talking and turns her head to see the road in front of her.

She really doesn't know what she's doing to me, how she makes me feel when she's around me. And THAT song is gonna kill me, I can't put it out of my head.

''Erica...'' She's not looking at me, but the way she whispered my name makes the butterfly on my belly go crazy.

''Yeah ?'' She turns her gaze to me for a split second before returning it back to the road and taking a long breath.

''What are you expecting from me? I mean, I am acting weird. I'm freaking out and I'm so nervous around you, but you seem to take it so well...'' She stops talking, takes another breath and opens her mouth again ''You make me so nervous Erica. You're such a wonderful woman. You are beautiful, intelligent and... it's just that, THAT scares me. You scare me because I don't know what you think and how you feel about it...'' She stops talking again. I wait a little to see if she's gonna say something else or just look at me, but she doesn't.

''You want to know what I expect... from you ?'' I ask.

''Yeah...'' I barely hear her.

''I...'' I stare at her and gaive her a small smile. ''I just want you to be you, to express yourself, to talk to me and help me figure out how your gorgeous head works...'' A little laugh bursts from her lips. ''Callie, pull over !''

''What... why ?'' I can feel the car slow down, but she doesn't seem to do what I ask her.

''Because I want to kiss you so fiercely that if I do that and your still driving we are gonna have an accident !'' In a second she puts the flasher on, pulls to our right and stops the car... I can see her breathing faster and her cheeks turning red. ''Are you ok ?''

''Hmm hmm...'' She still doesn't look at me.

''Are you gonna look at me ?'' I can see a little smile form on her lips and slowly she turns her head in my direction.

''Are you gonna kiss me ?'' The sparkles I see illuminating in her eyes are the only things I need to know that she has feelings for me.

''No...'' I see the confusion running in her face. ''Callie, I need to know something...'' I just can't help myself and lean foward, I just want to be close to her.

''What do you need to know Erica ?'' She whispers closing the distance between us.

''Will I be able to see the color of your underwear tonight ?'' My heart is pounding so fast in my chest that it hurts and the feel of her breath on my skin feels so good. Slowly our foreheads are touching and she closes her eyes.

''I thought we had agreed for second base.'' I smile and close my eyes.

''Well... it doesn't mean I can't see your underwear...'' I feel Callie put one of her hand on my knee, her thumb doing smalls circles when she moves it a little bit higher on my thigh.

''Who said that I was wearing any ?'' I open my eyes a little and see that she's smiling.

''Will you let me see it by myself ?'' Her eyes open and I can see that they are now a little darker.

''Maybe if you're a good girl... who knows...'' She leans back a little and glares at my mouth. ''Gonna kiss me now ?''

''If your hand doesn't stop moving, I'll probably do more than kiss you...'' I didn't even finish my sentence when she grabs my head with her other hand. The feel of her lips on mine is so intoxicating, I can't help myself and grab a handful of her hair and crush her mouth harder against mine.

''You're such an mazing kisser Dr. Hahn.'' She say between kisses.

''You are not bad yourself Dr. Torres.'' Her hand moves from my thigh and grabs the one that I have on her hair.

''What are you doing ?'' I whisper when she makes me touch her own thigh, going higher and higher... ''Callie...''

''Hmm... you said that you wanted to find out if I was wearing underwear...'' I gasp. ''Like what you feel Erica ?'' Oh my god...

''You're gonna kill me !'' She let my hand go and resettles hers on my hip. I just can't move. I don't know what to do... ''What color are they ?'' I move my fingers a little on the fabric.

''If you let me take you home, I'll maybe let you see...''

Oh yeah, this girl amazed me.


End file.
